Wars of Agression
by Equinox13
Summary: Throughout the series many races remained in the background and despite one off appearances many wonder how they could be more fleshed out this is a story that will look into a number of them and see just what seperates them form the major players of the Babylon 5 universe.


Wars of Agression A Babylon 5 fanfic

'What a plight indeed and to think that my people still have to endure more of this while Fish like the Abbai, Lizards like the Drazi ,and Slime like the Kor-Lyan have their pick of things at least I can watch Grome die in peace.'

Thought the man Captain Turgh Slogas as he swirled his drink slowly in his hand overlooking the vast variety of aliens surrounding him. The sounds and smells of the bar pulsing deeply around him like the heartbeat of a live animal with him in the center of it. With a deep scowl forming upon his face as he overlooked the variety of life around him as he sat at the table. He like many of his people were seemingly one of many minor races in the galaxy however to any self respecting Hurr it would always seem different or at least they would try to make it appear so to other races or beings. The captain took a sip of his drink painfully slow as the alcohol burned deep within his system.

'It feels good to have it burn but if only they had with me.'

The man thought burning with rage at the flux of thoughts inwardly surfacing through him as one of the other aliens with a drink in his hands N'Gunshk who like many of his people had an aquatic appearance to his face .The Ipsha shook his head sitting across from the man as he came up from the bars counter and then said.

''The reports are that bad huh? Sorry to hear it but whenever you're ready for some of the good stuff.''

At this the Hurr snorted his large nose filtering out the air with a burst of swift wind the Iphsa felt hit his direction faintly as his captain had turned to face him then said.

''No I do not want to wake up with my head pounded in by a the hangover or my brains smeared against the wall from a fall or an idiot.''

Turgh said to the shrugging aquatic alien who said to him .

''Suit yourself uh oh boss of yours nine o clock.''

Turning his head the Hurr growled greatly as a man in a navy uniform of the Republic came up to his area form a different part of the bar. Turgh silently cursed the Ipsha's eyesight as the Hurr's face thinned considerably as the agent of the republic came within his sights range. The man was tall and more thinly built then captain his hair was a brown color his eyes a rarity for his people much like the color blue in humans own were yellow. The man was dressed in an officer's uniform of blue with red shoulder pads he had a helmet with an iron like emblem on it in the shape of a scabbard with the pins edges looking like it was an unsheathed edge to the sword at the end of it while hanging off the side .

The man took a sip of his drink before cooking at both of them and sneered at his officer Turgh snorted once garnering the officers attention.

'The bastard better not talk about Sault's face or I'll break his damn smug bastard officers always making trouble.'

Thought the man as he much like several others amongst his race were either wary ,obedient to , or hateful towards the Republics Praetor Officers. The Praetor serving as the man special interests branch within the Hurr Military had done no favors with it's actions over the existence of the republic. Especially given that they were always prone to switching to the winning side when one of the factions they supported over their long livelihood had been outclassed in either intelligence or military power .Often defecting before the salvos of a crushing blow could come to the city state they had worked n and despite this all the city states they lived in tolerated them for one reason their unprecedented ability to arrange disaster for their foes.

Making it so many who worked with them hated them without giving it a second thought or doubt about it. However despite this one point many would agree with them on was how others who were not like them in strength deserved to be destroyed .However despite this the officer despite pissing off Turgh was not there to make trouble simply adopting a neutral expression then saying.

''Captain Turgh the Senate Guard has work for you specifically an assault assignment into a set of very critical clusters.''

Raising an eyebrow the man said to him.

'"And what's so critical about these works?''

Sighing the man shook his head before saying to him a smirk adjourned on his face.

''While I would love to withhold the information I feel that given the nature of extra concessions by the parties who requested it you should know. It involves fighting a Diglar fleet and breaking some of their supply depots feel up to it?''

Hearing this the man dropped his glass in shock before narrowing his eyes as his friend gripped his shoulder as he prepared to jump up and tell him what he thought.

Grunting the Captain sat and said.

''How much time do I have to think on this?''

She said as he thought to himself with his subordinate next to him.

'How on earth did I end up in a situation like this?'

The man next to him oblivious to his thoughts said with a slight bit of trepidation.

''You have six days to garner a response for us before we move out with you willingly or you second in command taking over your vessel I'm sure you know what that may mean for you Turgh don't you?''

He asked slowly the Praetor officers eyes boring deep into Turgh's who snorted then said .

''Of course you'll have my answer by then.''

Nodding the man said to him.

'' Very well my work is done still I have to say I shouldn't have expected you to be anywhere better you really have lowered my expectations by being in a grime pit with insects such as this.''

He said looking around before his eyes landed n the alien then he shifted them to him the man staring no mirth or mocking jab in his words as the Hurr captain looked up a look of annoyance but also resolution on his face as he said to him.

''Believe you me all those months ago I didn't think I'd be here either.''

Hearing this the officer left and the captain sat back down his subordinate Sault drinking and talking to him he sighed as he took a drink responding absently as he thought back all those days ago to where things were very different.

Navy Camp Extension-Kasekt Field-Seven Years Ago.

''Move it !''

''Hurry ''

''Our group will be late if we fail and we have orders!''

Said a voice chief among others and the men quickly fell in line Turgh watched him closely as he was the one member who they all agreed to follow Hessik.

'After he broke the skull of the most stubborn one and convinced him to say it was an accident.'

Turgh thought to himself as he had remembered the day vividly for it was the day he finished his second year at Andromeda's Merldog academy named after the famous son of the republics Second founding city. One facet of the lives of the Hurr's republic was the fact that when the final two city states amongst them had their final battle, and the Monarchists seeing defeat imminent with the rapid loss of face in the eyes of their citizens . As the losses suffered from the republics jets surrendered with massive losses. However despite this the Hurr still named a number of things after the fallen Monarch's factions most influential figures one of these being the second son old plane style fighter pilot who was credited with killing jet's a number historians say ranged from eight and some up to twenty nine confirmed kills before he was ambushed much like the style he loved to employ and was killed by a large force of jets. Needless to say the academy still carried it's name with pride seeking to produce some of their peoples well trained naval officers.

'Or so they say but besides our group a lot of them leave these barracks with barely any damn sense for naval war.'

Turgh thought before being called by one of the other young men his friend Kelur who had most of his hair shaved off from the top into a hairstyle much like shaved grass .He was a young man taller than him with grey colored eyes and a cadet uniform much like him which he already was in . And spoke with a tone filled with energy.

''So you woke up late today Turgh oh man Hessik will strangle you if you make us late.''

Rolling his eyes at his friends act he said snorting as he did with his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

''I will do just fine I merely had this one shoe and my buttons to fix.''

Kellur shook his head before sighing as they both hear Hessik yell form them to get into formation all the young boys forming a line before they were marched out Hessk leading them out of the barrack like rooms and out into the grounds.

Where a podium was set up against a stone stage the airfield being right near the area and several Anroeth Assault Shuttles were lined up in rows. Soon a voice began to echo throughout the area and a man all of the cadets knew stood in front of him he was a brought man with a domineering stance and silver hair flowing back along his scalp. Yet despite the slight age liens his build was strong and fierce and his voice harsh.

''Cadets of Androma's Republic you are all here for many things however there is little time for speeches nor praise for your actions you have all been promoted to soldiers .However specifically you have all been pushed not becoming the technicians and crews of our navy! And I expect each and every one of you to do your best to destroy our foes and all of the ships they launched form their foul incursion!''

Many cries rang out amongst the people as they agreed wholeheartedly however Turgh merely looked at the face of the man speaking and thought to himself.

'I do not like how pale he looks something has happened something like what happened to my grandfather upon hearing the death of my father.'

He thought as he remembered such an event very clearly when his grandfather had gotten the letter it had aged him greatly. And though the man at the back of the podium spoke with a fire and fury of men younger much younger than him he found that the old Hurr was hiding the way whatever he heard shook him and he could only wonder if he would make it home from this.

He sighed as they faced the shuttles the jarred shapes reminding him of the human boomerang as the main compartment was in the middle with the arc curled back behind it much like a Drazi throwing weapon an instructor showed him at the academy designed to come back to the thrower. The name of said weapon escaped the young Hurr but still when compared to most other races shuttles he couldn't help but wish this one was something more conventional as they were infamous for their uncomfortable inertia. And mentally preparing himself the soldier readied himself to perform his duty on his group's ship and ensure the future of his people.

Space station: Seventy minutes later.

''I suppose this is my first real journey I've never been in Hyperspace before it's simple terrifying.''

Said Kellur and Turgh sighed hearing his friend's words while Hessur grunted.

''We are soldiers of the republic members of its navy just like our ancestors of old on Androma's Rivers and our ancestors the pilots in the skies.''

He said with many nodding and agreeing with him while a few had their own comments trying to assert their own bravery. Turgh rolled his eyes inwardly and merely patted his friend on the shoulder then said.

'' I understand your statement Kellur Hyperspace does not enlighten me form the way it feels nor form the faint glimpses of orange light coming from the door. I am glad we are secured into these seats via harnesses and tight straps.''

Hearing this Kellur chuckled then said to his friend noting them.

''It appears as if they are the same from the rides at the festivals in the city when the fairs rides would be brought in , when the government or a running official wanted good publicity.''

At this Turgh chuckled he knew what he really meant by official as when the political elements of the government refused to align with the criminals who they saw as clashing with their ideals they would snub them. The criminal's group's leaders would then get the people on their side offering new comforts in exchange blocks of voters amongst the common people to further their candidate's careers and private interests.

''Attention all soldiers you may now prepare for transport to the arriving vessels there is no time to dock your shuttles will land in the vessels and you will begin to crew them immediately before following the orders transmitted to your captains the Republic thanks you for your service and the furthering of Hurr Freedom.''

Said the voice over the intercom and Turgh snorted thinking to himself.

'Yeah right you mean you thank us for going to get blown up for a crime lord or politician to line their pockets off of credits from the resources we die for or tech we salvage.'

He thought as his shuttle was again rose and then went out after waiting for the refueling process to stop with the various throwing tool shaped shuttle moving to the opening hangars and closed environments of the various gunships and other vessels they entered before each closed itself up. With their crews taken the ships thrusters roared to life and section by section left in a disorderly fashion heading towards the now open jump gate and disappearing for Hyperspace.

Hurr Border Station-Ibis nidis.

The Birds nest or in earth terms the admiral supposed owl's nest was what filled up the vision of the video screen that slowly came down. Which showed one of the border stations the Hurr maintained and while not the grand stations others used to guard their lands it was one of the few defensive points the Hurr used regularly over the course of their interstellar lifetime. And much like a number of other Hurr designs it was seemingly clumsily made , with the edge of the station ending in a variety of diamond like points each filled with three types of weaponry . Between the periods of their intermittent despite the age of the station and the infrequency of steady technological progress the station was well armed by their standards for a fight. It's arms including Heavy plasma cannons , Standard particle beams scavenged from the Drazi and bought from other races like the Centauri or Narn . And last but not least several clusters of missile racks were all prepped and clearly ready for a fight. However despite this and the five missile platforms giving a bit more firepower, however the Admiral gulped still feeling trepidation as he picked up the transceiver and put it to his mouth the speaker taking his words and broadcasting them to his fleet over their comm. Channels.

Hurr Flagship-Fortis Clavam (Strong Mace).

''Attention all ships and crews ,Attention all ships and crews this is Admiral Gulkar prepare for battle we have incoming enemy forces prepare for battle via your captains instruction set by your battle leaders orders that is all.'' He said with his various staff outlying the strategies he had trained them to remember out of what he found to be most effective for such a situation. As he sat back in his seat he sighed as the vessel rocked and shook lightly , the various life support systems being a laughing matter to most races that looked at them save the Grome and Drazi . The ship itself being rather Spartan and devoid of the amenities of Centauri, Abbai and other advanced races the chairs were little more than pipe welded frames. However despite this the man sitting in the chair though methodically about what he was going to have to do with this fleet and prayed to his gods that they would make it through alive .However given what the intelligence services had told him he wasn't sure if such would be possible still he was resolute n his duty and turned to one of his sensor officer.

''Status on arrival of the enemy ships?''

Asked the admiral a strong thin faced Hurr with gaunt features but a large tall frame that had hunched slightly over in the pipe frame welded chair.

The sensor officer was another Hurr male a younger one who said with a calm tone.

''How much longer until they arrive? And are all our weapons trained in the area and the gate?''

He asked as his sensor officer typed into his screen the younger an answered him and said.

''It would appear the enemy fleet is coming through the Hyperspace gate as well as some less then clear entry points. Over sixty percent of our forces are in proper position and over eighty percent should be ready for when they attack. ''

''Good I want us as prepared as we can be for the intrusion I want our formation to hold with us and to begin to pound the enemy's space before they have launched their own rounds."'

He said as the various other officers throughout the deck agreed as the ship solidified its position taking a space near the third row of the formation of space ships within the middle. While on other Hurr ships such as the trainees own finished aligning themselves.

Pastorum reverential( Shearing Bow)

On the trainee vessel Turgh idly wondered just what they would be facing and why it required three battle groups each with twenty ships each. However he was knocked out of his thoughts as the captain came in his eyes narrowed as he moved to his seat an aide coming in behind him as the man did the bridge saluted him with partway bows of their heads the man took his seat then said to the standing Turgh.

''Turgh I want you to take your seat next to me as my second in command we must be ready for battle now!''

He yelled and Turgh bit down his retort to the man's orders as he went and took his place to the right side of the man at a console while the other Hurr moved about their positions. With the usual amount of varied reactions their inner thoughts only known to them but a general atmosphere of apprehension was in the air .Especially as one of the communications officers said.

'"Sir our fleet command has detected the enemy they are coming through Hyperspace ! They're almost here?''

Hearing this captain said.

''Prep our missile racks and prepare to launch our fighters have them join the protective screen forming at the back of the side of our ships to await the battle.''

Getting confirmations Turgh raised an eyebrow and said.

''Sir would it not be better for us to contain our fighters in reserve as a precaution against heavy enemies rather than filtering them into open space?''

Hearing this the captain snorted and said with anger.

'"I am in charge of this vessel and these are the admirals' orders for us to make use of our fighters in that general area what better way than by joining with their brothers ? Honestly I thought your head would be more than just an empty rock but you have instincts you know danger when it comes that's what I need you for.''

Hearing this Turgh grit his teeth as the crew maintained their discipline and said as he field this insult amongst the pile of ones he had already received from the man that wore on his patience. He instead took a breath and said to his commanding officer.

''Very well sir it would appear our enemy is here they are Drazi ships inbound.''

Sighing the other young man said with a curse.

''Damn ! Of course it had to be them and such numbers it would have been better if they were Grome but why so many of them?''

He asked as the Drazi flowed in front of them like an angry wave the Hurr's own ships fired maintaining their rigid formations as their multitude of missile racks Sprang forward destroying several Drazi ships by launching themselves not their weak hulls despite some of the ships own weapons acting as point defense. As they did many Hurr wondered why there were so many ships as the Drazi fleet began to arrive in several other Hyperspace pathways into their territory.

Drazi Fleet Flagship-Command Cruiser Deshala.

The Drazi Battle Master Chaqhoth and group leader sighed as he saw his ships his arrival being one of the first in the second entry group .He watched as the Hurr ships launched their missiles into his men with a sigh saying to himself.

''They will die good especially with what is happening amongst the other powers we cannot fall behind we need this system.''

The Drazi with his gray toned skin showing a few scars the most notable being across the bridge of his nose where a Centauri privateer had cut him with his cutlass before he had stabbed him with his grall hunting knife the curved throwing blade then being used to kill another man coming to his superiors aid. His strong body was similarly built like many of his race but was more rigid and showed tonnage the kind an infantry soldier would have . The man clad in grey uniform with a brown sash two medals pinned to his chest while a belt on his hip held his pistol.

Said man overlooked the battle with strength in his eyes but also pity as he watched several of the warriors amongst his ships die in Hurr missile fire he turned his eyes with a strong gaze as he looked focused at the Hurr ships without anger but a keen eye .

''There the ones with the red stripes they tried to be clever and paint the red markings of command of their ships but the positions of those ships show us something each one has a slight red mark on them funnel that into the sensors of our battle groups and have them decimate the Hurr command.''

Hearing this the technician said from his screen.

''Yes Battle master but do you wish to wait until all the reinforcements have finished we only have ten percent of our forces left who were delayed to join us.''

He said and at this Battlemaster Chaqhoth said to him.

''No we will continue our assault without them all ships charge and stay within your groups formation spread out to avoid fire but stay within your assigned groups and lay down fire!"'

He yelled with a fire in his belly as his men began to do what Drazi did best charge the wild lightning fast attacks of the Drazi became more aggressive and more befitting their race. With many of the captains who had been assigned to the Battle master switching their opinions of their commander. However for those who worked under the man they knew that there was a reason he held his forces and let point defense save their ships as they gathered their force for a large blow.

'And what a blow we will deal to these Hurr the Freehold may not crush them but we will take the resources we need to survive the rapid buildup of the Narn , and succession of the Centauri's new Emperor and whatever else the galaxy may bring to our doorstep.'

Choqhath thought as the vicious battle for Hurr space raged accelerators and missile firing from both sides in a massive flurry killing ship as the pockets of aggression turned out into a full on blitz of viscious combat between the two sides.


End file.
